1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a composite material insulative jacket for generator circuit-breakers.
To be more precise it concerns a composite material tubular insulative jacket adapted to contain a dielectric gas under pressure and electrical switchgear and having a metal collar fixed to at least one end provided with a member for fixing the collar to a support member, a seal being disposed between the support member and the jacket.
By composite material is meant a plastics material reinforced with a woven fabric or filaments, for example epoxy resin reinforced with glass fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patent document FR-2 735 898 filed Jun. 20, 1995 describes fixing the collar to the insulative jacket by screwing the latter directly to the jacket and disposing a seal between the collar and the insulative jacket. However, an assembly of this kind does not assure a good seal between the collar and the insulative jacket and can be used only if the electrical switchgear contained in the jacket does not require a precise dielectric gas pressure.
In the prior art, to obtain a good seal between the collar and the insulative jacket, the collar is therefore attached to the composite material jacket by means of an interference fit and by gluing, to be more precise to the front end surface of the latter and to a part of its outside surface. This mode of attachment is essential to assuring a good seal between the collar and the composite material jacket. The collar is designed to be tightened onto the support member, generally by screwing, with a seal disposed between the collar and the support member. The interference fit and gluing therefore assure two functions: mechanical retention and sealing.
An insulative jacket of the above kind can be exposed to high temperatures. This occurs in particular if the electrical switchgear contained in it is a generator circuit-breaker. Unlike high-tension line circuit-breakers, generator circuit-breakers disposed in electrical power generating facilities carry the full rated current continuously. Their continuous operating temperature is the order of 100xc2x0 C.
This high temperature subjects the interference fit/glued connection to excessive stresses. This leads to problems with the glue creeping and a poor seal.
The invention solves this problem by separating the mechanical retention and sealing functions.
To this end, in accordance with the invention, a metallic insert is attached to the end of the jacket by an interference fit and by gluing, the seal being disposed between the insert and the support member.
The collar therefore assures the mechanical retention function and the insert assures the sealing function.
Apart from the reliability of the seal, the insert being subjected to only very low mechanical stresses, one advantage of the invention is that it facilitates design and manufacture, each function corresponding to a well-defined geometrical area and there being no interference between these two areas.
It is also possible to use for gluing the insert a glue having less demanding mechanical characteristics than those used in the prior art.
In the preferred embodiment:
the collar has a first tubular part screwed and glued to the outside surface of the jacket and extended by a second tubular part of greater inside diameter and projecting from the end of the jacket once the collar has been fitted, and
the metallic insert has an annular part fixed to the front end face of the jacket and a tubular part fixed to the inside surface of the jacket.
The collar and the insert are preferably made of aluminum.
The insert can equally be made of amagnetic stainless steel.
The mechanical stresses on the connection between the insert and the insulative jacket are particularly low if the height of the insert is less than or equal to 0.8 times the height of the collar.
The invention is described in more detail below with reference to the single figure, which shows a preferred embodiment of the invention.